Hi no Ishi: Wille des Feuers
by Chaos herself
Summary: Ein Jahr nach Asumas Tod besucht Shikamaru dessen Grab, um seines verstorbenen Senseis zu gedenken... Asuma x Shikamaru/ Shikamaru x Chôji


**_Hallo, allerseits!_**

_**Diese Geschichte ist ein kleiner Tribut an Asuma Sarutobi, inspiriert durch einen Clip, den ich auf Youtube entdeckt habe.**_

_**Disklaimer: Alle auftretenden Charaktere sind weder mein geistiges Eigentum, noch verdiene ich Geld damit. Sämtliche Dialoge sind den Untertiteln entnommene Zitate aus dem Anime Naruto Shippuuden (Folgen 78 - 89) und durch Anführungsstriche als solche gekennzeichnet, da ich recht storynah bleiben wollte.**_

_**Viel Spaß mit meinem OS.**_

_**Reviews sind mir immer willkommen. ;)**_

_**Eure Chaos**_

.

**Hi no Ishi**

Regen. An jenem Tag hatte es auch geregnet, so heftig geregnet als weinte der Himmel selbst ebenso dicke Krokodilstränen über diesen Verlust, wie ihm auf der Seele lagen.

Mit einem leisen metallischen ‚Kink' schnappte der Verschluss des Sturmfeuerzeugs zu, das schwer und eisig in seiner Hand lag wie die Schuld, die sein Herz einschnürte und dem Shinobi die Luft aus den Lungen presste. Und statt wohltuendem, frischem Sauerstoff sog er bloß kalten, blauen Rauch in sich hinein, ließ die aschige Stummelspitze schwach aufglimmen und in der Nässe leise zischen – das einzige, das ihm geblieben war.

Shikamaru schloss die Augen und hielt sein Gesicht der kalten Tropfenflut entgegen, ertrug es nicht länger auf den schlichten, formlosen Stein unter vielen zu seinen Füßen zu blicken, den er seit Stunden angestarrt hatte. Wie jeden Tag.

Ein erneutes Klicken ließ das einzige Überbleibsel des Sohns des Sandaime Hokage wieder aufspringen, ohne dass er es entzünden könnte: es war so gut wie leer. Und leer war auch der Platz, den Asuma Sarutobi in seinem Leben eingenommen hatte…als direkter Vorgesetzter und Lehrer, als Anführer von Team 10, als grauenhafter Shogi-Spieler, als gewissermaßen väterlicher Freund und Vertrauter, als Vorbild, als entschlossener Patriot, als „coolster Erwachsener"…und insgeheim als Liebhaber, ohne dass es ihnen je ernst gewesen zu sein schien.

Es war keine Frage, dass der junge Shinobi seinen einstmaligen Sensei in mehr als einer Hinsicht lieb gewonnen hatte und ihn niemals jemand für ihn ersetzen könnte.

Darum war es auch er gewesen, der Kurenai die Hiobsbotschaft überbrachte, der ihr auch in der kommenden Zeit beigestanden hatte. Es war offenes Geheimnis, dass die Kunoichi Asumas Geliebte war – doch dass sie mehr noch dessen Kind in sich trug, war wohl bisher einzig Shikamaru aufgefallen. Ein ungeborenes Kind, das das Vermächtnis des verstorbenen Jonins in sich barg…

„Deswegen bin ich jetzt am Zug. Wenn dieses Kind auf der Welt ist, werde ich der Lehrer sein, der es beschützt. Das heißt, ich muss schnell ein cooler Erwachsener werden", hatte der Jugendliche zu ihr am Grab gesagt, nachdem sein Team den Tod ihres Anführers gerächt hatte. Es war ihm sogar gelungen, dabei zu grinsen.

Dass der Shinobi Zuversicht und Entschlossenheit nach außen trug, änderte nicht das Geringste an der Trauer, dem Schmerz und der Einsamkeit, die sein Inneres beinahe zum Bersten füllten. Und auch die eiskalte Wut hatte noch immer Platz in ihm, obschon er seinen wohl kalkulierten Rachedurst gestillt hatte.

Akatsuki. Kakuzu…und Hidan.

Wie könnte er je die verfluchten Schreckensgeister, die verdammten Höllendämonen vergessen, die ihn noch lange nach ihrer Vernichtung in seinen Alpträumen heimsuchten, wenn er sich in aller Verzweiflung stolpernd vergeblich nach dem von ihnen ermordeten Asuma reckte und dessen Namen schrie wie an jenem Tag?!

Unmittelbar nach dem Tod des Älteren hatte Shikamaru versucht, die Fassung zu behalten und die Maske der Gleichgültigkeit aufzusetzen, hatte aber den Mut und den ohnehin geringen Elan verloren, wollte nicht essen, nicht schlafen, nicht zur Beerdigung gehen, wurde schließlich ungehalten. Dann hatte er geschrieen und getobt und geweint, bis er nicht mehr konnte und leer und ausgelaugt vor Kummer im Dunkel lag…und schließlich seine noch tränenfeuchten Augen sich auf einen neuen Fixpunkt konzentrierten, nach dem auch seine zittrigen Finger zögerlich tasteten.

Shogi. Das Spiel, das Asuma ihn gelehrt hatte.

Wie ein Besessener hatte er in der nächtlichen Finsternis die Steine gelegt, Zug um Zug, Strategie um Strategie - immer den scheinbar übermächtigen, verhassten Feind vor Augen! Sein Verstand raste, sein Blick mit dem Feuer seines Siegeswillens zu neuer Schärfe entfacht flog über die Felder, einzig begleitet vom raschen ‚Klick-Klack' der Spielfiguren auf dem Brett vor sich, dem einzigen Laut, der das gespenstische Schweigen durchbrach.

Danach hatte der Shinobi trainiert, Vorkehrungen getroffen, das weitere Vorgehen minutiös geplant, bis der Tag der Rache gekommen war!

Ein neuerliches, grausames Klacken durchschnitt die regnerische Stille vor dem Grab wie ein endgültiger Schlussstrich, als das metallene Sturmfeuerzeug wieder zuklappte.

Nun war Kakuzu tot. Und Hidans unsterbliche Überreste lagen auf ewig verschüttet und gefangen im Wald des Nara-Clans.

Asuma Sarutobi hatte gewiss seinen Frieden gefunden, als sein Lieblingsschüler seinen „Willen des Feuers" entzündete und mit seinem Feuerzeug die Briefbombenfalle auslöste, die den Mörder seines geliebten Lehrers zum Teufel jagte…

Doch was war mit Shikamarus Frieden?

Sterbend hatte der Jonin ihm noch gesagt: „Du bist so klug…du hast einen genialen Verstand als Shinobi. Du könntest definitiv Hokage werden." Doch wusste er auch, dass dieser Weg zu anstrengend für den allzu bequemen jungen Mann gewesen wäre. Er würde nicht glücklich werden damit…

Aber ohne Asuma war der Jüngere erst recht unglücklich. Wie sehr vermisste er doch den Mann, der ihn so vieles lehrte – „von sehr wichtigen Dingen bis hin zu totalem Schwachsinn"!

Shikamaru fröstelte, als die Regentropfen aus seinem Zopf in seinen Nacken plitschten. Aber das war mehr eine innere Kälte, die sich allein nicht wärmen ließ.

Er wünschte sich jetzt nichts mehr als die völlig durchweichten, klebrigkalten Kleider gegen eine warme Umarmung und ein Grinsen Asumas einzutauschen. Wie oft hatten sie zu zweit die Nachmittage und Abende im Haus oder auf der Veranda des Sohns des Sandaime Hokage verbracht und geredet, Shogi gespielt oder gefaulenzt. Dann wieder hatten sie sich geküsst, rau und schlicht und mit dem Geschmack von Asumas Zigaretten auf der Zunge, wie die unverfänglichen Worte, die sie noch Sekunden zuvor gewechselt hatten, oder – was seltener vorkam – fielen die beiden Männer einfach in einvernehmlichem Schweigen über einander her, wie zwei perfekt auf einander eingestimmte Shinobi in einem Showkampf. Vielleicht hätte Shikamaru ‚obsiegen' können, wenn er gewollt hätte – beim leidenschaftlichen Ringen ihrer verschlungenen bloßen Leiber standen sich vormals Lehrer und Schüler gewiss ebenbürtig gegenüber. Allerdings war er zu bequem, seine Position in diesem zwanglosen Scheingefecht aufzugeben, die er durchaus genoss, wie er sich eingestand.

Ein ‚Ritter', der einem einfachen ‚Opferstein' unterlag.

Innerlich lachte Shikamaru über diese dem Shogi entliehene Metapher. Sie hatten sich einmal während des Spiels darüber unterhalten, wer für welche Figur stand. Als Asuma damals als Test nach dem ‚König', den es zu schützen galt, fragte, hatte der Jüngere etwas zögerlich „die Hokage" geantwortet, obschon ihm insgeheim etwas anderes auf der Zunge lag. Auch als er später diese Äußerung entschlossen durch „die Kinder Konohas" ersetzte, entsprach das nicht dem, was er still darüber dachte: sein ‚König' im Spiel des Lebens waren die Personen, die er über alles liebte…

Eine entscheidende Partie hatte Shikamaru Nara auf schmerzlichste Weise verloren: sein ‚König', Asuma Sarutobi, war gefallen.

Seine Eltern, sein Team, sogar Kurenai ahnten nichts von diesen Gedanken und Intermezzi. Und der Shinobi würde es gewiss dabei belassen…

Der Zigarettenstummel in seinem Mund war längst lautlos erloschen, als dieser durch das stille Beben von Shikamarus Lippen zu Boden fiel. Die Trauer ließ den jungen Mann frösteln und unkontrolliert zittern, während der unaufhörliche Regen ihn in kalten Rinnsälen durchdrang.

Noch einmal öffnete er Asumas metallenes Feuerzeug, drehte an dem knirschenden Rädchen, ohne dass ein Funken sprang, versuchte und versuchte es sinnlos weiter - wollte dieses Feuer vergeblich wieder zum Brennen bringen!

Da legte sich von hinten eine große, warme Hand über Shikamarus, beruhigte dessen zittrige nasskalte Finger, die den Gegenstand fest umklammerten, derweil der andere zugehörige Arm sich umarmend um seine Brust schmiegte. Überrascht schaute der Shinobi über die Schulter und blickte sprachlos in ein vertrautes Gesicht mit den freundlichsten Augen und dem sanftesten Lächeln, das ein ebensolches Gemüt widerspiegelte.

Chôji. Sein bester Freund.

Der rotbraunhaarige Wuschelschopf schmiegte seine volle, weiche Wange dicht an Shikamarus und schloss voller Mitgefühl schweigend die Augen. Er hatte es also doch gewusst… Shikamaru schmunzelte zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag flüchtig. Asuma hatte Recht gehabt, als er Chôji zum Abschied sagte: „Du bist die Art von Mann, der sich um seine Kameraden kümmert. Darum wirst du stärker als jeder Shinobi sonst." Shikamaru hatte das auch gewusst, instinktiv. Nun wieder ruhiger und in liebevoller Geste umschlossen von Chôjis Hand drehte er noch einmal am Feuerzeugrädchen und mit dem letzten Rest Benzin entzündete sich noch ein letztes Mal sein „Wille des Feuers".

Sein Freund war immer für ihn da gewesen, seit sie sich kannten und jetzt war der Stratege sich sogar sicher, wie wichtig er selbst dem anderen Shinobi war. So konnte er sich irgendwie erleichtert in dessen Arme lehnen und ihm ein kleines Dankeschön geben, bestehend aus einem ehrlichen, sanften Kuss auf die weichen, fülligen Lippen. Chôji lächelte.

Shikamaru klappte daraufhin das Sturmfeuerzeug zu und legte es zurück auf Asumas Grab.

Es war an der Zeit, eine neue Partie Shogi anzufangen und seinen neuen ‚König' diesmal besser zu beschützen…


End file.
